Héroe
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 170 del manga. Fanfic miritama


Hola aquí estoy nuevamente con un fanfic miritama :) espero que os guste

* * *

 _Advertencia: Spoiler del capítulo 170 del manga y el fanfic contiene yaoi_

 **Héroe**

Lemillion nunca había sentido que los días pasarán de manera tan lenta, casi era como si los alargaran a propósito, para torturarlo. Era aburrido, sobre todo porque no podría hablar con Tamaki hasta que acabase sus prácticas de héroe y sus clases, mientras que el rubio no podía hacer nada más que ejercicios para mantenerse en forma. Se sentía deprimido y abandonado pero no pensaba permitir que alguien se diese cuenta de ello, no quería preocupar a su familia, ni a sus amigos así que ni hablar de sumarle una pesada carga más a su pareja. Ese era un lujo que no podía permitirse.

La noche era la hora del día favorita del rubio, porque sabía que Tamaki volvía de las prácticas y era el momento de sus llamadas telefónicas diarias. Aquello no tenía ni comparación a verse todos los días en la escuela y estar siempre juntos, pero de momento no les quedaba de otra pues Tamaki vivía en los dormitorios al igual que el resto de estudiantes, mientras que a Mirio le fue arrebatado aquel privilegio. De momento era solo temporal, pero con cada día que pasaba perdía un poco mas sus esperanzas.

A las diez en punto, comenzó a sonar su teléfono y Mirio no pudo evitar una sonrisa, Tamaki siempre era muy puntual con sus llamadas. Sin querer hacerlo esperar más, contestó.

\- Hola, ¿Qué tal tu día? -

\- Difícil - explicó Tamaki

\- ¿Alguien se metió contigo? - preguntó Mirio preocupado aunque sabía que Nejire no permitiría tal cosa

\- Habrá un festival escolar y todos comenzaron a votar y dar ideas, por lo que hubo mucho ruido, me sentí bastante incómodo - explicó Tamaki

Mirio podía imaginarse la situación, sabía de la extrema timidez de su pareja y como podía llegar a comportarse. Al menos cuando estaban juntos en clase, el rubio se ocupaba de cuidar de él e intentar integrarlo en clase, pero tenía miedo de que ahora que ya no estaba para protegerlo, Tamaki se encerrara nuevamente en si mismo. Por eso le pidió a Nejire que cuidase de Tamaki, pero a pesar de que ambos se llevaban bien, el chico no confiaba tanto en ella como para abrirse completamente, no porque creyese que era una mala persona, si no porque a parte de con Mirio, no era capaz de abrirse con nadie.

Por eso mismo Mirio no dudaba en preguntarle todos los detalles de su vida diaria, para estar atento si algo malo sucedía. Y con eso también estaba incluida su vida de héroe. A pesar de que Tamaki odiaba hablarle de ello a Mirio, este lo acababa obligando a hacerlo. Para Suneater aquello era como resfregarle a su pareja lo maravilloso que es ser un héroe, por eso intentaba evitar el tema, pero Mirio no lo permitía. El rubio quería asegurarse de que hasta el más mínimo detalle en la vida de Tamaki estaba bien, antes podía comprobarlo en sus expresiones pero ahora apenas podían verse los fines de semana y no estaba dispuesto a esperar una semana entera si algo malo sucedía.

\- ¿Y tus prácticas de héroe? - preguntó Mirio

Un silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea y Mirio podía imaginarse a Tamaki debatiendo consigo mismo, sobre si debía o no hablar del tema de héroes.

\- Seguro que Fatgum esta muy orgulloso de tener a alguien tan genial como Suneater a su lado - añadió Mirio intentando subir el ánimo del chico

\- Yo no soy nada genial, solo le doy problemas - murmuró Tamaki, incapaz de aceptar tal cumplido

\- Te equivocas, él está muy orgulloso de ti y ya me lo dijo varias veces, solo que tu te subestimas demasiado, pero eres genial y el mejor héroe que conozco - confesó Mirio con una gran sonrisa

Unos segundos pasaron sin que nadie dijese nada, no era un silencio incómodo, ambos estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de silencio y Mirio sabía que Tamaki necesitaba tiempo para poder expresarse tal y como quería.

\- No es justo ¿Sabes? - añadió el chico tras un tiempo

\- ¿Qué es injusto? - preguntó Mirio sin comprender

\- Qué digas esas hermosas palabras sobre mi cuando no puedo verte, eso solo me hace extrañarte y necesitarte aun más - explicó Tamaki avergonzado

\- Lo siento, se que esto es difícil y de momento no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo, pero te prometo que no será definitivo, yo lograré ser un héroe, de alguna manera recuperaré mi quirk y estaremos juntos como antes, te prometo que no te dejaré sentirte solo por mucho tiempo - prometió Mirio mientras intentaba contener sus ganas de ir hasta la U.A. para abrazar y besar a Tamaki

Pero sabía que no era posible, dadas las medias de seguridad, no podía entrar y salir como le gustaría y al haber perdido su quirk, se acabaron sus escapadas a través de las paredes y eso lo echaba de menos más que nada en esos momentos, justo cuando Tamaki lo necesitaba, pero ahora solo podía decirle palabras de ánimo a través de su teléfono.

\- ¿Crees que podrías venir al festival escolar? Eso me ayudaría mucho - preguntó Tamaki muy nervioso

Mirio sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Tamaki pedir algo así, por eso mismo ir a ese festival sería su prioridad número uno, si su amado lo necesitaba allí, movería cielo y tierra para estarlo. Después de todo Mirio sabía perfectamente el miedo que tenía Tamaki a los lugares con muchas personas y tenía claro que ese festival sería uno de ellos.

\- Estaré allí, te lo prometo - dijo Mirio con una sonrisa

\- Gracias - añadió Tamaki sintiéndose más tranquilo pues con Mirio a su lado se creía capaz de cualquier cosa

\- Mientras tanto puedes ir pensando donde será nuestra cita este fin de semana - dijo Mirio intentando así animar aun más a Tamaki

Dos días más tarde, Mirio recibió una llamada. Eri deseaba verlo a él y a Midoriya. El rubio aun no se sentía capaz de ver a la chica, ella no tenía la culpa de nada pero a la vez de todo. Eri solo fue una víctima a la que usaron en contra de su voluntad y perder su quirk y la muerte de Nighteye fueron el precio a pagar por su libertad. Mirio no se arrepentía, pero no tenía planeado ver a la chica en un tiempo.

Aún así dio lo mejor de sí y con una de sus mejores sonrisas fue a verla, le alegró bastante ver a Midoriya también, pues ambos se habían hecho amigos después de todo, pero por otra parte le sorprendió lo mucho que maduró el joven en un par de semanas, había aprovechado el tiempo para bien.

Entre ambos intentaron animar a la joven, que aún no sabía del triste destino de Nighteye, así que fingieron lo mejor que podían, mientras que sentían su pecho doler, al pensar en aquel gran hombre.

Al final acabaron hablando sobre el festival escolar y que la joven fuese de visita a la U. A. Mirio se sintió obligado a ofrecerse junto a Midoriya, para enseñarle el festival a la chica. Pero no se había olvidado de su promesa a Tamaki, estaba seguro de que encontraría una manera para poder pasar tiempo junto a su pareja.

Al ver lo triste y deprimida que se veía la joven, se ofreció a visitarla todos los días, seguro que eso les ahorraría a ambos pasar el día aburridos. Para Mirio era una manera de ser un héroe aún sin su quirk, porque la chica necesitaba alguien en quien confiar y después de todo lo sucedido, él era en quien más confiaba.

\- Podremos tener citas todos los días - dijo Mirio de broma, sabiendo que si Tamaki se enteraba de eso acabaría deprimido

Lemillion quería seguir ayudando, a Eri a quien le tenía cariño como si fuese una hermana pequeña que necesitaba protección, a todas las personas que necesitaban ayuda en el mundo y sobre todo a su amado Tamaki. Era bastante egoísta creer que lograría protegerlos a todos a la vez, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ninguno.

Cuando salió del hospital estaba bastante deprimido, hablar con la joven le recordó demasiadas cosas malas, su quirk y la muerte de Nighteye. Aquello aún no lo tenía superado, por lo que le seguía doliendo casi tanto como el primer día. Estaba a punto de sumirse en sus pensamientos cuando recibió un mensaje y tal y como imaginó, era de su pareja.

" _Nuestra clase debe hacer un restaurante de sirvientas y mayordomos, no creo ser capaz de lograrlo y Nejire no para de molestar por el traje de mayordomo. Necesito descansar un poco._ "

Mirio no pudo evitar sonreír, un solo mensaje de Tamaki era capaz de alegrarle el día más sombrío, de verdad lo amaba. Y ahora tenía una muy buena razón para querer ir al festival escolar y es que no todos los días podía ver a su novio vestido de mayordomo.

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo me pareció bastante triste así que decidí darle mi toque personal xD


End file.
